Rewind
"Rewind" is an episode written by TheNewDoctor for submission to the Common series 4. It features Matt Smith as the Eleventh Doctor. Plot Amy distracted Rory whilst he works on the TARDIS, causing it to malfunction and explode, killing Amy and Rory and activating the Doctor's regeneration cycle. He begins to regenerate, but the TARDIS explodes again, leaving him open to space vacuum and killing him. The TARDIS sends a message saying: three people saves. No survivors. Somewhere White, the Doctor - still in his Eleventh incarnation, meets Amy and Rory. They hear the TARDIS's message and the Doctor realises that they have been saved onto the hard drive, proceeding to tell Amy and Rory how he first met River Song. Once he finishes, the walls around cave in. Amy, Rory and the Doctor run away, finding an army of daleks, cybermen and other villains. As they shout "Exterminate" or "Delete", the floor breaks and Amy, Rory and the Doctor arrive in the Library. They are, however, unnoticeable to anyone but themselves. Rory sees an alien that is a floating head like a Silent. Pointing it out to the Doctor, he casually suggests that it was something from beyond the Cracks in the Universe. The Doctor comments that they were all removed from time when the universe was destroyed. The Doctor, Amy and Rory then arrive during the events of The Big Bang. The Doctor makes sure that they do not mention any memories. They see the alien twice in The Big Bang/Pandorica Opens. After that, Rory fades from existence, having been removed from time at this point in history. Amy arrives in the TARDIS, as she was during The Lodger. The Doctor arrives in Craig's house. Taking a phone, he calls Amy and tells her to think about the 'sexy fish vampires.' She, he and Rory arrive in The Vampires of Venice, where they again see the alien. Going their separate ways, Amy and the Doctor go to The Time of Angels, while Rory arrives at The Eleventh Hour A brief montage appears of Amy and the Doctor's adventures plays, before they meet up with Rory in The Eleventh Hour. Amy goes back through her life in fast forward, before arriving at the beginning of The Eleventh Hour when she was a litle girl. Rory sees his life flash before his eyes, looking out for the aliens but not seeing any. The Doctor watches his regeneration, and meets six of the aliens. As the Tenth Doctor prepares to regenerate, the Doctor confronts the aliens. The aliens declare themselves the Remenbrance, who had hid in the TARDIS living out of the Doctor's memories, draining him of life. In Amy's memory, she as a child meets Rory as a child and the two play together. Adult Amy and Rory decide to go back to the Library and wait for the Doctor to arrive chronologically. In the Library, the Doctor was waiting them. He warns them to leave, before the Remenbrance steal their memories and kill them. Amy says " So what? We're already dead," and calls out the Remenbrance. They shoot lightning from their mouths, which would have removed the three from the database, if the memory had not ended and they had gone to The Runaway Bride. Asked why it skipped out so many memories, the Doctor explains that those memories had been stolen by the Remenbrance. As The Runaway Bride fades away, the Doctor explains that Remenbrance are sucking the life out of it. He challenges them to come out, and twenty do. The Doctor thinks of the recent destruction of the TARDIS, telling them to take that memory. He, Rory, Amy and the Remenbrance arrive there, and the TARDIS kills them. Rory, asking what they are going to do next, accidentally activates the TARDIS by leaning on the controls. The ship flies into the future, and the time vortex energy turns Amy to a little girl, Rory to an old man and the Doctor back to his age. The Doctor hides, while Amy and Rory are shot around their ages. When Amy turns right age, she hides with the Doctor, as does Rory. The three arrive.